


Drunk

by Speightlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Girls' Night, Gossip, Loki - Freeform, Sloppy Makeouts, boys night, love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Loki get’s drunk and it makes him a little braver and you didn’t even know you had emotions





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Loki x Reader fic so I apologize for it being awful. I’m just trying to figure out how to write him as a character and any criticism would be helpful. Thank you.

You weren’t sure when it happened but you were sure that you had fallen for the trickster Loki. He had come to the Avenger’s tower last fall about eight months ago in May. You hadn’t even realized you had fallen for him until Wanda, Pepper, and Nat pointed it out one night about two months ago.

The four of you had been binging on junk food and equally as unhealthy reality television when you all decided it would be better to gossip about the boys. They had gone out for a boy’s night, obviously Tony and Thor’s idea.

You were munching on a chip when Pepper out of the blue asked, “So what’s going on with you and the evil god?”

You choked, shocked at the question. Pepper gave a sly smirk while Nat and Wanda grinned, leaning in to hear your answer.

“Nothing,” you shrugged as if it was a dumb question, “and he’s not evil.” You added.

“Sure,” Wanda replied sarcastically.

“I swear there’s nothing,” You spoke in all honesty.

“We believe that you believe that,” Natasha spoke before biting into a chocolate covered donut.

You scoffed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Pepper answered first, “We see the way he looks at you.”

“Like he wants to eat you up,” Nat chimed.

“And you look at him like he holds all the answers,” Wanda added giving a dreamy look like it was the most romantic thing in the world.

“I do not,” you pouted.

“Yes you do,” they spoke simultaneously.

“I guess I find him attractive and he does make me laugh and he is pretty smart- OH God! Am I in love with him?!” You groaned burying your face in the palm of your hands.

“Looks like it sweetie,” Pepper gave you a told you so smile.

“What am I going to do?”

“Tell him,” answered Nat like it was obvious.

“Natasha, I can’t do that.” You shook your head at her in disbelief.

“Why not?” Wanda asked clearly confused.

“What if he hates me afterwards? I don’t want him to look at me differently; I couldn’t bear to lose his friendship.”

“Did you not hear what I told you earlier?” Nat asked looking more annoyed than usual.

“Yeah, looks like he wants to eat me,” you mumbled, no longer actively listening to what was being said, thoughts on your newly discovered feelings for Loki.

You were all still up when the boys came stumbling back in most of them sober but a few drunk, Tony, Clint, and Loki were, everyone else was pretty sober. You knew Loki must have drank a lot, he didn’t drink too much but it still took quite a bit to get him drunk you honestly couldn’t remember a time that he had been.

Thor was carrying his brother, arm wrapped about him to keep him upright. Loki seemed almost out of it until he saw you then he pushed Thor away doing his best to stand straight up. “H-Hello Y/N,” Loki hiccupped, “how was your evening?”

“It was fine, and yours?” You blushed lightly as he stepped closer knowing that everyone was watching yours and his interaction.

“It was pleasant; Tony introduced me to a flavorful drink called an appletini.” Loki gave a wide childlike grin, “I had roughly…” Loki squinted his eyes concentrating, “twenty-five.”

You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the state of him and the fact that he had that many, it was pretty much adorable and truly too funny. 

Thor threw his arm around his brother’s shoulder, “around the eleventh he couldn’t stop talking about you,” Thor winked. Loki frowned, his pale face turning a dark shade of red.

“That’s not true,” Loki lied.

“We should get him to bed,” Bruce spoke trying to save Loki from any further embarrassment. No one could really say they liked Loki but they were usually pretty nice to him regardless of his crimes. Bruce and Loki had somewhat become friends both understanding the fear of the monster inside but you were the only one he actually sought out to be around.

“I’m fine,” Loki mumbled too proud to say otherwise.

“No brother, let’s get you to bed so you can rest,” Thor instructed.

“Fine.”

He turned to leave but his foot gave out. You quickly grabbed onto his arm but he was too heavy and you came tumbling down with him, landing on top of him like some terrible rom-com.

You went to crawl off but Loki grabbed onto your arm holding you there. You looked up at his face in shock staring into his blue eyes as he stared back you took in his features realizing just how attractive he is and in that moment all you could think about was leaning down and kissing him like your life depended on it but before you could do so he blinked and broke the spell, “sorry,” he quickly apologized.

You turned to your friends, Tony, Pepper, Nat, Bruce, and Steve all had a smile that spread from ear to ear. Loki stormed off and you awkwardly walked away after mumbling a, “shut up.” Not bothering to apologize for abandoning girl’s night.

It had been about an hour after the incident and you were lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of your feelings and what the hell you were going to do about it when you heard a soft tentative knock at the door.

“Come in,” you answered back, but no one came in. You groaned, quickly getting out of bed to open the door no one was there you peaked around the corner to see Loki walking away about to turn the corner.

“Loki,” you called after him. He stopped and turned to look at you.

“Do you need something?” You asked, he was just standing there staring at you. He still didn’t answer just kept looking up and down at your body. You looked down to see what he was staring at and realized you had forgotten that you were in a pair of dark lacy green boy short panties and a matching green camisole.

You weren’t really an insecure type of person but Loki’s eyes were piercing and you felt as if you should cover up, crossing your arms seemed to break him out of whatever trance he had been in.

“Sorry,” he apologized for the second time that night. Loki turned to leave.

“Wait!” You called before he could flee, once again he stopped. “Are you okay?” You asked clearly concerned by his behavior.

“Why?” He asked.

“Well you came to my room but haven’t said anything really in the last five minutes that we have been standing here.”

“I’ll just come out and say it then,” he began talking in a fast manner, “I can say it and if I make a fool of myself I can blame it on the alcohol like most of you midgardians do and if you don’t return-.”

“What is it?” You cut him off stepping closer to him.

“I think I might be in love with you.”

“You think?” You were shocked and elated by the confession but a bit amused as well.

“I’ve not really experienced this emotion before not as deeply or as strongly as I feel about you.” You began to walk even closer to him as he continued talking. “I know I’ve loved before, I loved my mother but this is different. I want to be near you constantly and know everything about you and hold you.”

You placed your hand on his cheek, the contact shutting him up, reaching up on your tiptoes you pressed your lips against his in a gentle kiss pulling back to whisper, “I love you too.”

Loki grinned, snaking his hands around your waist he pulled you against him taking your lips with his once again. The kiss started out gentle and sweet but quickly became hungry as he cupped your ass raising you up and pressing you against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, the two of you using your tongues to map out each other’s mouths.

“Get a room,” Bucky grumbled as he walked buy not even phased.

You decided it would be best to just head back to your room since it was closest on your way back you heard Natasha shout, “I was right, pay up!” You and Loki looked at each other you burst out laughing and he gave a small smile.

You two had been together ever since.


End file.
